7 Years of Love
by Lily levia
Summary: Bagaimana tentang perasaanmu yang dulu sempat kau pilih untuk dilupakan?, jika tiba-tiba saja, orang yang dicintai dan orang yang mencintaimu datang?. (Main casts: Chanbaek couple/GS/and the other EXO's member)
1. Chapter 1: Suprise!

**&&&&****7 Years of Love Chapter 1: Suprise! ****&&&&**

Cerita, alur ataupun segala hal yang berkaitan dengan fanfict "7 Years of Love" ini adalah benar-benar milik saya (Lily Levia), sedangkan member Exo adalah milik Tuhan YME, mereka pribadi, orang tua, perusahaan serta orang-orang terdekat mereka (Termasuk EXO L).

Fanfict ini hanyalah karangan belaka. Saya tidak memiliki maksud apapun apabila dalam fanfict ini terdapat kesamaan cerita dengan pribadi para pembaca. Dan saya tegaskan sekali lagi bahwa Fanfict ini adalah benar-benar karangan belaka milik saya.

Dan mohon untuk tidak meng-copy-paste/memplagiat cerita ini. Tolong hargai kerjakeras pengarang.

Terima kasih atas perhatiannya

~Deep Bow~

~7 Years of Love~

Main Casts : Chanyeol and Baekhyun

Other Casts: The Other Exo's Member. Find Them Personally, ok!

~Hope you enjoy This story~

Cerita, alur ataupun segala hal yang berkaitan dengan fanfict "**7 Years of Love**" ini adalah benar-benar milik saya (Lily Levia), sedangkan member Exo adalah milik Tuhan YME, mereka pribadi, orang tua, perusahaan serta orang-orang terdekat mereka (Termasuk EXO L).

Fanfict ini hanyalah karangan belaka. Saya tidak memiliki maksud apapun apabila dalam fanfict ini terdapat kesamaan cerita dengan pribadi para pembaca. Dan saya tegaskan sekali lagi bahwa Fanfict ini adalah benar-benar karangan belaka milik saya.

Dan mohon untuk tidak meng-copy-paste/memplagiat cerita ini. Tolong hargai kerjakeras pengarang.

Terima kasih atas perhatiannya

~Deep Bow~

.

.

.

Sepasang mata cantik Baekhyun kini telah benar-benar terbuka dan mulutnya benar-benar menganga saat ia menyadari bahwa namja yang kini hadir dihadapannya adalah seorang teman masa lalunya sekaligus menyandang predikat sebagai kakak ipar tengah menjadi pusat perhatian.

Baekhyun tak menggubris keadaan di sekitarnya yang begitu ramai karena kehadiran namja yang sedang tersenyum manis. Ish….ia nampak jijik dengan senyum _evil smirk_ milik sang namja yang mendapatkan respon berbeda dari teman-teman sekelasnya terutama para yeoja yang dalam sekejap seperti terkena sihir sang namja.

"Selamat datang di tahun semester baru untuk kalian. Perkenalkan, Park Chanyeol imnida. Saya adalah dosen untuk mata kuliah **_Classic Music_**. Mohon bantuannya" ujar sang namja yang bernama Chanyeol itu sambil membungkukkan badannya. Dengan jelas dapat dilihat oleh Baekhyun bahwa Chanyeol sedang tersenyum kearahnya seolah sedang mengejeknya.

"ANDWE!" Teriak Baekhyun tiba-tiba sambil menggebrakkan bukunya dan tanpa sadar kini hanya ialah yang berdiri di kelas pagi itu. Baekhyun tersadar bahwa saat ini semua mata menatap aneh kepadanya seolah bertanya, "Ada apa?".

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun duduk menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran bangku yang berada di bawah pohon sakura yang sedang bermekaran di taman kampus. Ia memijit-mijit kepalanya yang terasa pusing semenjak kehadiran namja bernama Park Chanyeol di kelasnya pagi ini secara tiba-tiba. Entahlah, ia berharap bahwa saat ini ia sedang bermimpi. Tepatnya mimpi buruk.

"Sepertinya kehadiranku membuatmu begitu bersemangat pagi ini, Baekhyun?".

Baekhyun menoleh kepada seseorang yang menegurnya. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena seseorang yang sangat tidak ingin ia temui, nyatanya tengah duduk disampingnya. Park Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?. Ckckckck, 3 tahun tidak bertemu, sepertinya kau tidak bertambah tinggi sesentipun". Ujar Chanyeol sembari memperhatikan Baekhyun yang memang memiliki tubuh mungil.

"Mengapa kau tiba-tiba datang ke kelasku?" Baekhyun balik bertanya sewot sambil menatap Chanyeol dengan horror.

"Karena aku ditugaskan untuk mengajar kelas ?.apa kau tidak menyukainya?"

"Mengapa kau masih juga bertanya hal yang sudah kau tahu jawabannya!" Bentak Baekhyun tak bisa menahan kekesalan dan bencinya setiap kali harus berhadapan dengan namja ini.

"Hya! Bicaralah yang lebih sopan, aku ini dosenmu!"

Ish…perkataan Chanyeol barusan benar-benar telah membuat Baekhyun bertambah kesal. Ia menyadari bahwa namja ini mempunyai kemampuan otak di atas rata-rata yang pada akhirnya mengantarkan dirinya menjadi siswa terpopuler dan menjalani _Acceleration Programe _bahkan ia dapat menyelesaikan Strata 1-nya hanya dalam jangka 2 tahun dan Strata 2-nya dalam 1 setengah tahun. Oleh karena itu, di usianya yang masih muda, yaitu 24 tahun ia telah menjadi Dosen bagi Baekhyun yang notabenenya seumuran dengannya. Ini juga alasan mengapa Chanyeol dengan gencar menjadikan Baekhyun, teman masa kecilnya sebagai sasaran empuk ejekannya.

Bukan. Bukan karena Baekhyun bodoh. Bahkan sebenarnya Baekhyun adalah salah satu siswa berprestasi di sekolahnya dulu dan termasuk mahasiswa dengan prestasi gemilang. Ini dapat dibuktikan dengan berhasilnya ia menyabet berbagai macam penghargaan dan juara dalam bidang tarik suara. Tetapi memang dasarnya saja, namja yang bernama Park Chanyeol itu memiliki kemampuan dan kapasitas otak di atas rata-rata anak normal seperti Baekhyun dan teman-temannya.

"Lagipula, aku tidak tahu jika dikelas itu ada kau, Gadis pabo!"

Perkataan Chanyeol tidak dibalas kata-kata oleh Baekhyun, karena beberapa pukulan yang lumayan keras telah mendarat pada tubuh Chanyeol.

"Cepat pergi. Kehadiranmu hanya menjadi mimpi buruk bagiku".

"Mwo?! Kau bilang aku mimpi burukmu?. Apakah kau tidak rindu dengan temanmu ini?"

"Pergi!" Baekhyun kembali berteriak.

"Jangan berteriak seperti itu. Aku ini kakak iparmu".

Ucapan terakhir dari Chanyeol yang menyebutkan bahwa dirinya adalah kakar ipar telah membangkitkan kemarahan yang luar biasa. "Cepat pergi!". Akhirnya Yeoja cantik itu meledakkan kemarahannya. Entah mengapa, setiap kali Chanyeol mengingatkan akan hal itu, disanalah Baekhyun berubah sangat menyeramkan.

Baekhyun kembali duduk. Ia merasa sangat lelah karena perkelahian kecilnya dengan Chanyeol. Di reguknya minuman kaleng yang tadi dibawa oleh Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun , gwenchanayo,?"

Baekhyun melirik kesamping kanan. Dilihatnya Kyungsoo menatapnya penuh kekhawatiran. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Tadi ku lihat, Mr. Chanyeol berbicara denganmu? Kau terlihat akrab sekali". Ujar Kyungsoo.

"Oh…Mmm. Tadi dia hanya memberikanku tugas" jawab Baekhyun sekenanya. Ia begitu rikuh untuk mencari alasan atas pertanyaan teman sekelasnya.

"Tugas?!" Kyungsoo menautkan kedua alisnya. "Bukankah kita baru saja masuk?".

"Dia menghukumku karena tadi pagi aku sempat berteriak di kelas". Baekhyun dapat bernafas lega, karena Kyungsoo terlihat mempercayai ucapaannya. Sepertinya Baekhyun harus belajar berbohong dengan lancar. Karena mulai saat ini pasti banyak yang curiga akan hubungannya dengan Chanyeol apabila ia terlalu sering berinteraksi dengannya.

.

.

.

Dua minggu kemudian.

Baekhyun menggeliat lemah saat merasa ada seseorang yang menepuk-nepuk pantatnya. "Ish…siapa orang yang mengganggu tidurku. Bukankah ini hari minggu?. Bisakah sejenak jangan menggangguku. Aku lelah" gumamnya dalam hati. Teringat bahwa tadi malam ia baru tidur jam 3 pagi. Semua ini berkat Chanyeol. Tugasnya yang seabrek berhasil memaksa dirinya bahkan teman-teman satu kelasnya menghabiskan malam minggu mereka yang biasa digunakan untuk _hang out_ diganti dengan tugas darinya untuk meng-aransemen ulang sebuah lagu.

"Mwo!"pekik Baekhyun dalam hati. _"Bukankah aku sendirian di apartemen ini?. Lalu siapa yang menepuk pantatku?"_. Setelah bergulat dengan pertanyaannya sendiri, ia memaksa matanya untuk terbuka.

"Oemma!, Appa!" pekiknya. Ia langsung terduduk dan memeluk kedua orang tuanya bergantian. "Ada apa Oemma dan Appa datang sepagi ini?".

Sebelum mereka menjawab pertanyaan putrinya itu, Baekhyun telah lebih dulu beranjak dari tempat tidurnya saat ia mendengar suara kisruh dan debuman beberapa benda yang terdengar diangkat dan kemudian dijatuhkan kembali.

"Oemma, Appa, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Baekhyun saat melihat beberapa orang sedang membereskan dan mengemasi beberapa barang di ruang tengah apartemennya.

"Kajja!, cepat kau mandi" ujar Oemmanya yang bernama Yixing. Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya saat ia tak mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

"Oemma dan Appa menghadiahkan apartemen baru untukmu" seru Yixing.

"Mwo!". Ia memandang bingung kepada kedua orang tuanya secara bergantian. Dilihatnya sang Appa, Kim Suho hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman.

.

.

.

.

Sesekali terdengar Baekhyun berteriak kepada para pegawai yang membantunya membenahi apartemen baru miliknya. Ia begitu sibuk menata ruangan dan barang-barang pribadi miliknya. Baekhyun mengelap peluh yang membanjiri dahinya.

"Baekhyun, mari ikut Oemma dan Appa sebentar" pinta Yixing. Terlihat putri keduanya itu menautkan kedua alis.

"Kemana?". Lagi-lagi kedua orang tuanya tidak menjawab pertanyaan. Mau tak mau ia mengikuti langkah orang tuanya yang telah lebih dulu berjalan keluar.

Baekhyun tak memperhatikan kedua orang tuanya yang nampak sedang berbisik, mungkin karena ia terlalu lelah.

"Chagi-ya, apakah Baekhyun tidak akan curiga dengan rencana kita. Kau tahukan bagaimana sifat putri kita itu?. Aku tak sanggup jika harus mendengarkan ia berteriak" bisik Yixing kepada suaminya.

"Tenanglah Chagi, ia adalah anak penurut. Kita harus memberitahunya secara perlahan" ujar Suho sambil menggenggam tangan istrinya, mencoba meredakan kekhawatiran yang selalu mendera istrinya.

Kini mereka bertiga sedang berdiri didepan pintu sebuah apartemen yang letaknya tidak jauh dari apartemen milik Baekhyun. Apartemen itu hanya terseling 4 apartemen. Jari lentik Yixing segera menekan bel yang berada dihadapannya. Tidak berseling lama, pintu apartemen itupun terbuka.

Baekhyun membuka matanya lebar-lebar tak percaya dengan apa yang ditangkap oleh iris coklat matanya. Seorang namja berkaos putih itu tengah menggendong seorang bayi perempuan yang sangat menggemaskan.

"HYA! CHANYEOL-ah, mengapa kau ada disini?" Seru Baekhyun. Ditatapnya sang namja dengan kesal karena tak menggubris pertanyaannya.

"Ah…Oemma, Appa, mengapa tak mengabariku dulu jika mau kesini?" sapa Chanyeol begitu ramah. Baekhyun menatapnya jijik dan merasa geli dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan sang namja.

Baekhyun merangsek maju menerobos kedua orang tuanya yang berdiri dihadapannya. "Ah…Sulli, kau begitu menggemaskan" pekiknya sambil menjulurkan kedua tangannya kepada bayi perempuan yang sedang dalam gendongan Chanyeol. Nampak bayi itu menggerak-gerakkan tangan dan kakinya seraya tersenyum seakan mengerti siapa yang baru saja datang. Tanpa ba bi bu, Baekhyun langsung mengambil alih suli dari Chanyeol.

"Anak manis sedang makan ya? Mengapa berantakan sekali?" ujar Baekhyun sambil memercikkan bekas makanan yang menempel pada celemek sang bayi. "Appa-mu memang pabo. Bagaimana, jika kau makan bersama bibimu ini, setuju?" Baekhyun berbicara sambil bertingkah lucu menciumi perut sang bayi yang membuat Sulli tertawa geli.

"Pabo-ya, biarkan aku yang menyuapinya. Dimana buburnya?" tanya Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol.

Ish…umpat Chanyeol dalam hati. Jika saja tidak ada mertuanya, sudah dipastikan sebuah jitakan keras telah mendarat mulus di kepala Baekhyun karena ia telah berani memanggilnya Pabo. "Makanannya ada di meja" jawab Chanyeol singkat. Dengan sigap Baekhyun melesat kearah meja makan sambil menggendong Sulli dan membawanya ke arah balkon.

"Ah..maafkan aku Oemma, Appa membiarkan kalian berdiri lama. Silahkan masuk" ujar Chanyeol.

Cukup lama Suho ,Yixing dan Chanyeol terlibat percakapan yang tidak diketahui oleh Baekhyun.

"Lihatlah chagi. Anak kita begitu telaten memberi makan Sulli" Ujar Yixing kepada Suho. Terlihat Baekhyun yang nampak riang saat bercanda bersama Sulli.

"Ia terlihat begitu dewasa, tidak seperti biasanya yang terkadang kekanak-kanakan. Ia lembut dan keibuan. Persis seperti dirimu, chagi". Balas Suho sembari memuji istrinya.

Suho dan Yixing memperhatikan Chanyeol yang sedari tadi tak henti-hentinya memandangi kebersamaan Baekhyun dan Sulli.

"Chanyeol, berjuanglah untuk mendapatkan hatinya" ujar Yixing membuyarkan lamunannya. "Oemma dan Appa yakin, kau bisa mendapatkan kembali kebahagiaanmu yang sempat hilang". Terdengar isak dalam perkataan Yixing.

Digenggamnya tangan Yixing seolah ingin membagi rasa sedih yang terkadang datang tiba-tiba mendera hati istrinya yang kembali teringat akan kematian putri pertamanya. "Chagi-ya, bersabarlah". Hibur Suho.

"Oemma, Appa, terima kasih atas perhatian kalian kepadaku dan Sulli" ungkap Chanyeol sambil menggenggam erat tangan Yixing.

Mereka bertiga dapat melihat, begitu sayangnya Baekhyun kepada Sulli. Terlihat sifat hangat dan keibuan dari Baekhyun yang sedang menepuk-nepuk punggung dan pantat Sulli yang nampak sayu akan tertidur.

"Chanyeol-ah, Sulli tertidur. Dimana aku harus meletakkannya?" tanya Baekhyun dengan suara yang sangat pelan karena takut bayi yang dalam gendongannya terbangun. "Ah…kemana Oemma dan Appa?" tanyanya lagi saat tersadar bahwa di ruang tamu telah sepi.

"Oemma dan Appa telah kembali ke apartemenmu" jawabnya sambil berusaha mengambil Sulli dari gendongan Baekhyun.

"Ani…"Tolak Baekhyun. Ia kembali menggoyang-goyangkan badannya saat Sulli menggeliat pelan karena perlakuan Chanyeol barusan. "Biarkan aku yang meletakkannya".

"Baiklah". Ujar Chanyeol sambil melangkahkan kaki ke kamarnya. "Tidurkan saja ia disini".

Dengan sangat hati-hati, Baekhyun meletakkan Sulli diatas tempat tidur Chanyeol lalu menyelimuti dan mencium pipi chubby yang merona membuat Baekhyun makin jatuh cinta pada Sulli. Chanyeol sangat menikmati pemandangan yang terjadi dihadapannya.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Chanyeol berbunyi. Chanyeol langsung menghambur keluar kamar.

"Baekhyun, bisakah kau membantuku?". Tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak menjawab untuk menolak atau menyetujui untuk membantunya. Ia hanya berdiri sambil memandangi Chanyeol.

"Aku harus menemui partner kerjaku. Bisakah kau mejaga Sulli sebentar saja sampai aku pulang?". Pinta Chanyeol. Belum sempat Baekhyun menjawab, Chanyeol langsung mengangkat ponselnya yang kembali berdering.

"Aku segera kembali" ujar Chanyeol ringkas dan,

CUPP!. Chanyeol mendaratkan sebuah ciuman manis pada pipi kanan Baekhyun yang berhasil membuat pipinya memerah.

BLAMM! Dengan segera pintu apartemen itu tertutup, menenggelamkan sosok Chanyeol dan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih tercengang tak sadarkan diri atas perlakuan Chanyeol yang membuatnya begitu terkejut.

.

.

.

Tbc

Reviews dari para pembaca sangat ditunggu...terima kasih~

~See you~


	2. Chapter 2: Chanyeol's little family

**&&&&****7 Years of Love Chapter 2: Chanyeol's Little Family ****&&&&**

Cerita, alur ataupun segala hal yang berkaitan dengan fanfict "**7 Years of Love**" ini adalah benar-benar milik saya (Lily Levia), sedangkan member Exo adalah milik Tuhan YME, mereka pribadi, orang tua, perusahaan serta orang-orang terdekat mereka (Termasuk EXO L).

Fanfict ini hanyalah karangan belaka. Saya tidak memiliki maksud apapun apabila dalam fanfict ini terdapat kesamaan cerita dengan pribadi para pembaca. Dan saya tegaskan sekali lagi bahwa Fanfict ini adalah benar-benar karangan belaka milik saya.

Dan mohon untuk tidak meng-copy-paste/memplagiat cerita ini. Tolong hargai kerjakeras pengarang.

Terima kasih atas perhatiannya

~Deep Bow~

.

.

.

Baekhyun nampak cantik dengan gaun pengantin berwarna putih. Ia kini berjalan pelan menuju altar. Beberapa langkah lagi ia sampai pada altar dan berdiri sejajar dengan seorang namja yang tengah berdiri menunggunya.

Saat Baekhyun telah sampai di depan altar dengan anggun ia menoleh kearah samping untuk melihat namja yang berdiri disampingnya tiba-tiba…

PUK..PUK..PUK…"Ma..ma…ma.."

Baekhyun mencoba membuka matanya. _"Aish…ternyata hanya mimpi"_ gumamnya dalam hati. Nampak Sulli sedang memukul-mukulkan tangan kecilnya ke wajah Baekhyun.

"Sulli-ah, kau mencoba membangunkan oemma, anak manis?" tanyanya kepada Sulli yang sedang merangsek duduk di atas badannya. _"Ish…apa maksudku menyebut Oemma?"_ pekiknya sambil tersenyum sendiri. "Ommo!"pekiknya lagi saat tersadar bahwa sekarang sudah jam 19.30 malam. Ini berarti ia telah tertidur cukup lama. Ia bergegas bangkit sambil menggendong Sulli.

"Apakah Appa-mu sudah datang?" tanyanya kepada Sulli.

Baekhyun melihat sesosok namja tengah terpekur duduk di ruang makan sambil memandangi sebuah gambar pada layar laptop yang tak bisa ia lihat dari jarak yang cukup jauh.

"Apa yang sedang kau lihat?" tegur Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol dengan cepat meng-close file yang sedari dipandanginya yang tak lain adalah foto mendiang istrinya.

"a..ani. itu hanya pekerjaan yang baru saja selesai ku kerjakan dan masih ada banyak yang lainnya" ungkapnya sambil mengalihkan pandangan kepada setumpukan berkas yang ada dihadapannya. Baekhyun dapat melihat kerikuhan namja yang sedang membenarkan letak kaca matanya.

Baekhyun duduk disebrang bangku Chanyeol. "Apa kau sudah pulang sedari tadi?".

"Lumayan"

"Chanyeol, maaf karena aku tertidur di kamarmu" Ungkap Baekhyun.

"Tidak apa-apa. Mungkin karena kau lelah karena seharian sudah membantuku menjaga Sulli. Gomawo". Ujar Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun sedikit geli mendengarnya terlebih jika ia ingat kejadian tadi pagi saat Chanyeol mencium dirinya.

"Ah…Baekhyun. Maafkan perlakuanku tadi yang sudah…Mmmm mencium pipimu. Aku melakukannya _reflex_ karena itulah yang sering dulu ku lakukan kepada mendiang setiap saat aku akan pergi". Terbersit kenangan lara pada setiap ucapan Chanyeol.

"Ah..ne Gwenchana" ungkap Baekhyun. Tiba-tiba saja kemarahannya menguap begitu saja setelah mendengar perkataan Chanyeol.

"Sebaiknya kau makan dulu. Pasti kau lapar. Aku telah membelikan makanan kesukaanmu" ujar Chanyeol sambil bergegas menuju dapur untuk mengambil makanan dan segera menyajikan di hadapan Baekhyun.

"Ayo, Sulli, biar Appa yang menggendongmu. Oemma Baekhyun mau makan dulu" ujar Chanyeol sambil mencoba mengambil alih Sulli dari dekapan Baekhyun. "Ah…mianhe. Maksudku bibi Baekhyun" ralat Chanyeol.

"Na..na..mum na" Sulli mengoceh sekenanya sambil menedang-nendang dan menggerakkan tangannya mengenai wajah Chanyeol. Mungkin sebuah penolakan atas ajakan Chanyeol yang mencoba memisahkan dirinya dengan Baekhyun.

"Bibi Baekhyun mau makan dulu" bujuk Chanyeol kepada Sulli yang untuk kedua kalinya dibalas dengan penolakan dari Sulli.

"Sudahlah Chanyeol, biarkan saja ia dipangkuanku. Aish…aku lupa. Sulli belum makan" pekik Baekhyun.

"Baiklah. Aku akan membuatkan makanan Sulli dulu". Chanyeol kembali melesat ke dapur.

Beberapa menit kemudian.

"Ayo, Sulli. Kau pasti lapar" Goda Chanyeol kepada putrinya sambil menunjukkan semangkuk bubur di hadapannya. Dan akhirnya Sulli mau berpindah tangan kepada Appanya, Chanyeol.

"Sudahlah. Biarkan aku menyuapi Sulli" ujar Baekhyun saat melihat kekacauan yang dibuat oleh bayi berumur 2 tahun dan tak bisa ditangani oleh Appanya sendiri. Akhirnya Chanyeol menyerah dan mengizinkan Baekhyun yang baru memakan setengah makanannya untuk menangani Sulli.

Sulli telah menghabiskan makanannya sekaligus memporak porandakan meja makan.

"Sulli, sepertinya kau harus berganti baju. Bagaimana jika bibi yang membantumu membersihkan badan? Kau pasti setuju daripada Appa pabo-mu yang melakukannya. Bukan begitu, sayang?" ujar Baekhyun yang langsung dibalas teriakan dari Chanyeol yang kesal karena Baekhyun memanggilnya dengan sebutan pabo.

"HYA!" Tiba-tiba Baekhyun berteriak saat ia merasakan sebuah cairan membasahi _skirt__-__nya_. "Sulli-ah, mengapa pipismu tembus?" rengek Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tertawa menang sekaligus geli akan sikap Baekhyun yang seperti anak kecil."Kau lihatkan Baekhyun?. Sulli tidak rela jika Appanya dijelek-jelekkan". _"Good Daughter"_ puji Chanyeol sambil mengambil alih Sulli yang masih tertawa lepas karena reaksi Baekhyun yang kesal dan menurut Sulli adalah hal yang lucu.

"Akhirnya selesai juga". Ujar Baekhyun penuh kelegaan setelah berhasil mengganti pakaian -tiba Chanyeol datang sambil membawa dot susu yang telah terisi penuh.

"Chanyeol, sepertinya aku harus kembali keapartemenku dulu" Ujar Baekhyun. Seolah mengerti apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Baekhyun, Sulli mulai merengek.

"Cup cup cup. Mengapa Suli menangis?. Tenanglah disini ada Appa" Chanyeol mencoba menenangkan Sulli. Tapi tangis Sulli makin keras.

"Sulli-ah, jangan menangis lagi" ujar Baekhyun sambil menggendong Sulli. Ajaibnya, bayi itu langsung terdiam.

Chanyeol terduduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya sambil mendesah berat. "Sepertinya ia nyaman denganmu. Bila tak keberatan, malam ini temanilah Sulli".

"Mwo!. aku tidak bisa, kau tahu bajuku kotor" Baekhyun mencoba menolak. "Maaf, aku tak bisa" ujarnya lagi. Dan untuk kedua kalinya Sulli menangis.

"Oke..oke. Bibi Baekhyun akan menemanimu, anak manis. Tapi janji jangan menangis lagi". Baekhyun mencoba bernegosiasi. Dan Sulli sepertinya menyepakati.

"Gomawo. Baiklah kalau begitu. Bila tak keberatan, kau pakailah dulu bajuku. Biar kuambilkan" ujar Chanyeol seraya memberikan dot yang sedari tadi dipegangi.

"Chanyeol, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" tanya Baekhyun sambil membenarkan posisi duduknya di tengah-tengah tempat tidur Chanyeol.

"Ne. katakanlah" jawab Chanyeol sembari meletakkan pakaian yang akan dikenakan oleh Baekhyun.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja mengurus Sulli sendirian? Sedangkan kau sendiri sibuk dengan pekerjaan".

Dilihatnya Chanyeol mendesah berat sambil mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pigura foto istrinya yang berada di meja dekat sofa yang sedang ia duduki.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Lagipula aku dibantu oleh _babysitter_ yang kebetulan mengambil hari libur di hari minggu".

"Pasti Luhan unnie beruntung mendapatkan suami sepertimu yang sangat bertanggung jawab". Ujar Baekhyun sambil membelai lembut kepala Sulli yang tengah tertidur sambil menyusu. "Kasihan kau Sulli, seandainya saja Oemmamu masih ada, pasti ia bahagia sekali mempunyai putri cantik sepertimu". Dilihatnya Baekhyun mencium lembut pucuk kepala Sulli.

Terkenang oleh Chanyeol bagaimana perjuangan istrinya saat melahirkan anak pertama mereka hingga akhirnya Luhan rela mengorbankan nyawanya untuk Park Sulli.

"Chanyeol, Gwenchanayo?" tanya Baekhyun khawatir melihat Chanyeol terpekur lama. "Ah..maafkan aku. Tak sharusnya aku berkata sesuatu yang dapat mengingatkan dirimu pada mendiang unnie-ku". Ujar Baekhyun penuh sesal.

"Ania…aku baik-baik saja. Sepertinya sudah malam. Sebaiknya kau cepat tidur dan temani putri cantikku.". Ujar Chanyeol sembari mengecup pipi Sulli.

"Lalu, kau tidur dimana?"

"Aku akan tidur di ruang TV. Selamat malam". Ujar Chanyeol sembari meninggalkan kamarnya.

Kantuk yang belum datang juga, memaksa Baekhyun untuk mengingat kembali mimpinya. "Aish…siapa namja di altar tadi?" tanyanya dalam hati. Berulang kali ia berusaha mengingat segala sesuatu tentang mempelai pria, Baekhyun selalu dibuatnya kecewa. "Ania….aku tidak bisa mengingatnya".

AHA…ia sepertinya pernah melihat model rambut mempelai pria. "Tapi siapa ya?". Sejurus kemudian ia melihat pigura yang terpampang disalah satu sisi dinding.

"ANDWE! Tidak..tidak mungkin..mengapa rambut mempelai pria itu mirip sekali dengan Chanyeol". Pekiknya saat teringat rambut cokelat sang namja.

.

.

.

Tangan Baekhyun mencoba meraba-raba ke samping tempatnya merebahkan diri. Saat ia merasakan tubuh mungil Sulli sudah tidak ada ditempat, ia begitu terlonjak. Dengan segera ia keluar dari kamar. Dilihatnya Chanyeol tengah menyuapi Sulli dengan penuh canda.

"Ah..rupanya kau sudah bangun Baekhyun. Bagaimana tidurmu?" sapa Chanyeol yang hanya dibalas sebuah senyuman oleh Baekhyun. "Sulli-ah, ayo ucapkan selamat pagi untuk bibi Baekhyun" pinta Chanyeol manja.

"Na..namma…mm" lagi-lagi Sulli bersuara yang mengundang kegemasan Baekhyun yang tidak tahan untuk memberikan ciuman pada bayi kecil itu.

"Apa kau tidak ada kuliah?" tanya Chanyeol memulai percakapan diantara mereka yang sempat kosong.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. "Temanku mengirim pesan bahwa hari ini dosen dari 2 mata kuliah tidak akan hadir".

"Oh….Bagaimana jika kau ikut bersamaku untuk berbelanja kebutuhan Sulli?" Tawar Chanyeol yang disambut teriakan keceriaan dari Sulli." Aku tak mengerti, mengapa Sulli begitu senang bila berada didekatmu?"

"Baiklah. Jika itu membuat keponakanku ini senang. Aku akan melakukannya. Tapi ingat!, ini bukan untukmu, Chanyeol. Tapi demi Sulli ". Ujar Baekhyun sambil memberikan penekanan pada kata-kata terakhirnya. "Baiklah, aku pulang ke apartemenku dulu untuk bersiap-siap".

Tak berselang lama setelah Baekhyun pergi, ponsel Chanyeol berbunyi. "Sulli-ah, halmeoni-mu menelepon" ujar Chanyeol setelah mengetahui bahwa yang menelepon adalah Yixing.

"..."

_"__Ia sangat perhatian pada Sulli, dan sepertinya Sulli menerima kehadirannya"_ Ungkap Chanyeol kepada Yixing penuh dengan kebahagiaan.

Setelah menutup teleponnya, Chanyeol memandangi Sulli penuh arti. "Sulli-ah, sebentar lagi kau akan punya Oemma baru. Apakah kau suka, jika kelak yang menjadi Oemma-mu adalah Baekhyun?". Ia bertanya kepada Sulli, seolah bayi berumur 2 tahun itu mengerti akan semua ucapannya.

"Na..nammam bu,,,bu" suara yang menggemaskan dari Sulli seakan menjadi pernyataan setuju bagi Chanyeol. "Kajja, kita bersiap-siap".

.

.

Tbc

Saya mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya kepada para pembaca, terutama yang sudah me-_review_ fanfict ini**: karlinaamelia, ebellfiks, ****ParkByun****, and Guest** atas reviewnya. Semoga chapter ini dapat menjawab rasa penasaran kalian. Maaf update ceritanya lama. Hahahhahahaha.

**Tahukah kalian, saat saya selesai mengedit beberapa chapter dan tidur siang, saya terbangun dengan kepala pusing lalu melamun karena tiba-tiba seseorang dari masa lalu datang ke mimpi. Perasaan saya jadi campur aduk, tidak bisa bicara apa-apa mungkin karena sudah bertahun-tahun tidak bertatap muka. Hahahahahha~****_this is just my little story. _**

**Bagaimana reaksi kalian jika tiba-tiba orang yang dulu mempunyai rasa lebih kepadamu lalu pergi selama bertahun-tahun dan tiba-tiba datang begitu saja?**

Maaf tidak bisa membalas satu persatu review dari para pembaca. Dan sekali lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih dan tetap meminta dukungan dari para pembaca semua.

~See you~


End file.
